


Кто-то из них двоих

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райли во время работы на строительстве Стены. Маленькая зарисовка на тему частичного замещения личности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то из них двоих

Это не было единением в том смысле, как любят расписывать его в романтических сказках. Они не дышали в одном ритме, не делили на двоих все мысли и чувства.  
Просто Йенси был внутри него. Внутри его тела и в его голове.  
Заполнял собой, иногда причиняя боль – но это не имело никакого значения, потому что – Йенси.  
Им всегда нравилось разное: кино, музыка, еда, даже чертова погода – Йенси всегда любил снег, а Райли его терпеть не мог. Иногда после дрифта, потерявшись друг в друге, они замирали в недоумении, а потом Райли отбирал у брата пакет с чипсами, потому что вспоминал, что чипсы любит он, Райли, а Йенси их вообще-то не ест.  
И все равно они никогда не были единым целым.  
Был Райли. И Йенси. Йенси в его голове.  
А потом Йенси не стало.  
Но Райли так до конца и не поверил в смерть брата. Потому что внутри него Йенси продолжал быть.  
Теперь – по-другому. Теперь они действительно были одним целым. В егере умер не его старший брат – умерла какая-то часть от каждого из них. А то, что осталось от обоих… Этим был сейчас Райли.  
Он больше не ел чипсы и ни разу не пересматривал фильмы, которые раньше любил.

Он мылся наскоро в общем душе, глядя в пол или на свои руки, чтобы не встретиться с очередным похотливым взглядом. Вода была холодной, со вкусом и запахом ржавчины, так что не возникало соблазна задержаться подольше под ее струями.  
Надевать грязную одежду на чистое тело было неприятно, он никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, поэтому стискивал зубы, стараясь одеться побыстрее.  
К серой грязной постели в общем бараке он, напротив, привык очень быстро, не испытывая даже минутной брезгливости, когда натягивал на себя одеяло.  
Чертова раздвоенность.  
Когда они с Йенси занимались сексом… Занимались любовью. Райли позволял себе стонать в голос, потому что перед братом не было стыдно.  
Здесь, где вокруг десяток человек, беспокойно ворочающихся на своих койках, он задерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя даже громким вздохом. Стать как можно незаметней и… пожалуйста, не прикасайтесь ко мне, не смотрите на меня, просто верните мне Йенси.  
Йенси остался только в его голове.  
И там его слишком много.  
Когда Райли растягивает себя, он делает это идеально так, как делал старший брат. Пусть приходится неудобно изогнуть кисть, но это мелочи по сравнению с томительно сладким ощущением узнавания.  
Да, блядь, вот так, вот так, пожалуйста, еще, - мысленно просит Райли. И делает все не так, как хотел бы сам, а именно так, как делал Йенси.  
Короткая вспышка оргазма и снова от забвения к отчаянию.  
Йенси…

Стоя на верхнем ярусе, рано или поздно все равно задумываешься – каково оно, вот сейчас взять и шагнуть вниз?  
В случае Райли – скорее рано.  
От усталости ноют плечи, замерзшие пальцы едва цепляются за крепления на толстых стальных балках.  
Добрая половина из тех, кто падал отсюда, падали добровольно. Чем Райли хуже их? Чем он их лучше?  
Он запрокидывает лицо вверх, чтобы придти в себя, потому что голова начинает кружиться и глаза слезятся от попытки рассмотреть мерзлую массу земляного пола в сотне метров внизу под ногами.  
Почему он не умер тогда?  
Почему бы ему не умереть сейчас?  
Небо покрыто белой рябью падающего снега. Он летит крупными хлопьями. Оседает на землю холодной влагой, но здесь – наверху, еще не успевший растаять, он похож на легкие белые перья.  
И Райли понимает, что улыбается.  
Кажется, кто-то из них двоих любил снег?


End file.
